Te Veo No Sólo Como Mi Jefe: Alex x Rainbow Dash
by 2cubagoa27
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes (excepto Alex Loquendo) no son de mi propiedad, y le doy el crédito a los respectivos autores de las series. Pues hola a todos, quizás nadie conozca al personaje llamado "Alex" en este Fanfic. Pues es un personaje inventado por mi, que vive en Loquendo City, para más información sobre el, este es su canal: /channel/UCwWDHJ6ltLHCOcBi49eP0ew


Era mediodía, todos en Loquendo City, haciendo frikadas y muchas cosas divetidas que solo ocurrían en esa ciudad. Además de que cada vez que era destruida, volvía a ser reconstruida al poco tiempo. Había uno en particular que siempre había salvado la tierra de su mayor enemiga Pinkamena, y su nombre es Alex Loquendo. Tiene muchos asistentes que fueron llegando de a poco, los cuales son: Pinkie Pie, Goku, Gohan, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Shadow, WARRIORSONIC, Sudoku, Black y Rosa.

Pinkie en ese momento estaba haciendo en la cocina preparando algunos pastelillos para comer luego. Goku y Gohan, como de costumbre, estaban entrenando en el patio de la casa de Alex. Fluttershy estaba en su cuarto mirando la televisión. Shadow y WARRIOR estaban mirando yuri (género de anime) y Sudoku, Black y Rosa jugando a los piratas. Rainbow Dash estaba practicando su velocidad, ya que últimamente se había vuelto algo inestable. Luego de un tiempo, se cansó de tanto volar y se recostó en el suelo a pensar.

-Debo practicar más, aún no soy rápida como para alcanzar el Sonic-BOOM- dijo ella.

Luego, Sonic llegó a donde estaba Rainbow, y le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo?- preguntó Sonic

-Estoy agotada de tanto volar, lo he estado haciendo todo el día- respondío Rainbow

-¿Puedes levantarte?-

-Claro que puedo, estaré cansada pero no es para tanto- exclamó la pegaso, y se levantó para irse.

Cuando el erizo y la pegaso llegaron al canal de Alex, encontraron a todos haciendo lo que de costumbre hacen. Excepto Alex, él no estaba en su casa, todos se preocuparon.

-¿Dónde está Alex?- preguntó Rainbow

-Usualmente está en su habitación mirando yuri, o entrenando con Goku y Gohan, así que si no está en ninguno de los dos lados, puedo suponer que se fue de compras o algo así- explicó Shadow

-Entonces... ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-No lo sé, solo estoy suponiendo-

-Okey.

-¿Y si se convirtió en un fantasma y no lo podemos ver?- dijo Pinkie

-¡Noo! No digas eso, me aterran los fantasmitas, digo digo, no creo que haya pasado eso- se explicó Sonic.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan lejano de Loquendo City...

-Aún no soy tan fuerte como para compararme con Goku o Gohan, debo entrenar mucho más- susurró Alex

Se convirtió en Super Saiyajin y empezó a darle golpes y patadas al aire para fortalecer su fuerza y velocidad. Goku sintió el ki de Alex y detuvo su entrenamiento con Gohan.

-Gohan, ¿lo sientes?- preguntó Goku

-Sí, es el ki de Alex, ¿por qué está en estado de Super Saiyajin?- exclamó Gohan.

-Ni idea, de seguro está entrenando como nosotros, asi que no hay que preocuparnos tanto, volvamos al entrenamiento, pero he de decirte que me estuve conteniendo, ahora empezará el verdadero entrenamiento.-

-Está bien padre, ataca con todo lo que tengas.-

Rainbow, estaba pensativa, se puso a caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación pensando en qué decirle a Alex.

-¿Cómo podré decirle esto que estado guardando por él desde el primer mes que nos conocimos?- pensó Rainbow- No quiero que se asuste porque yo...

-Hola Rainbow Dash- entra Fluttershy a la habitación de Rainbow.

-¡AAAAAAH!- grita Rainbow- No me asustes así, la próxima vez toca la puerta.-

-Okey, perdóname, no quise asustarte.-

-Oye, espera, antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías guardar un secreto? Es que eres tú en la que más confio para que no le diga esto a nadie.-

-Claro, para eso somos amigas, dime que tienes.- dijo Fluttershy y se sentó en la cama de Rainbow.

-Bueno, pero tienes que jurar no decirselo a nadie, de lo contrario te las verás conmigo.- la amenazó

-Lo juro Rainbow, ahora dime.-

-Ok... yo... creo que me... g.. -tartamudeó Dash.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Quién?

-Creo que me gusta... Al...

-¿Te gusta Alex?- terminó la frase Fluttershy

-Si, es que tenemos muchísimo en común, nos gusta entrenar siempre fuerza y velocidad, es valiente como yo, el és perfecto- se explicó Dash.

-¿Y si te gusta Alex, por qué no se lo has dicho?

-No es tan sencillo como crees Fluttershy, ¿qué tal si él me ve raro y me odia por decirle eso?

-Tranquila Rainbow, si algo llega a pasar, recuerda que estaremos todos nosotros para tí y te ayudaremos si te rechaza- calmó a Rainbow

-Uy... gracias, pero ya veré el momento justo para decírselo.- abrazó a Fluttershy y se fue de la habitación.

Mientras con Alex:

-Demonios, siempre es igual, termino siempre de la misma manera, ¿cómo voy a poder incrementar mi fuerza de esta manera?- gritó Alex

Al escuchar los gritos de Alex, Sudoku fue rápidamente a donde estaba Alex.

-Así que acá estabas, dime que estás haciendo- dijo Sudoku

-Estoy entrenando, pero comparada a la fuerza de Goku o la velocidad de Rainbow, no es nada.- exclamó Alex

-Igual, no por eso tienes que rendirte, es como Goku siempre dice "No te rindas, si quieres obtener una magnífica fuerza"- dice Sudoku

-Es cierto. Oye, ya que estás aquí, ¿sabes por qué mencioné a Rainbow y su velocidad?-

-¿Por qué? No me digas... ¿acaso ella...?

-Si... ella me gusta- se sonrojó Alex

-Alex, yo ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabías? Pero nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.-

-Es muy obvio que te gusta, siempre veo que la ves a ella, y cuando ella te mira, miras para otro lado, Alex, es muy obvio.- se explicó Sudoku

-Por favor y te lo pido, no le digas a nadie.-

-Tranquilo Alex, no le dire a nadie, no soy un buchón (persona que dice a todos lo que hizo/siente por una persona).

-Okey, te lo agradezco, ahora seguiré mi entrenamiento.- se levantó y se volvió a transformar en Super Saiyajin.

Sudoku regresó a la casa de Alex, sabiendo el secreto de él.

-¿Ahora, cómo hago para no decirselo a nadie? No soy de esas personas que se aguantan de contar un secreto profundo.- pensó Sudoku

-¡Uy! Así que Rainbow gusta de Alex, es mejor que no se lo diga a nadie o se pondrá muy triste.- pensó Fluttershy

Ambos se chocaron porque, al estar pensando no se vieron y se cayeron al piso.

-Lo siento Fluttershy, no te había visto.- se disculpó Sudoku

-No pasa nada, de todos modos no me hice daño.- dijo Fluttershy

-Okey, oye, ¿te puedo decir algo? Se supone que era un secreto entre Alex y yo, pero creo que tu eres lo suficientemente capaz de guardar un secreto.-

-Claro, dime.- Fluttershy estaba nerviosa, tenía que estar guardando dos secretos importantes y no quería arruinarlo

Sudoku se acercó al oído de Fluttershy y le susurró:

-Alex gusta de Rainbow Dash- dijo sin más Sudoku.

-¿ENCERIO?- se exaltó Fluttershy.

-Si, me lo dijo cuando mencionó la velocidad de Rainbow.

-¿Sabés? Yo tambien tengo un secreto que se supone que lo guardaría, pero tu me dijiste el tuyo así que... te dire este- se acercó al oído de Sudoku- Rainbow también gusta de Alex.

-WOOOW, Increíble, ambos se gustan, además de que tienen mucho en común- exclamó Sudoku.

-Si, y ¿qué podemos hacer para reunirlos?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Bueno, a ambos les gustan las carreras ¿no?. Pues hagamos esto, yo iré con Alex y le diré que en la montaña más alta de esta ciudad, Rainbow Dash lo retó a una carrera para ver quién era el mejor.- dijo decidido Sudoku.

-Estupenda idea, yo también le dire que Alex la retó a una carrera, y que vaya a la montaña más alta de Loquendo City.- dijo Fluttershy.

Ambos chocaron brazo y pata, y fueron a avisarles a Alex y a Rainbow.

Mientras con Alex:

-Aleeeeeeeex, escucha estoooo.- gritó Sudoku

-Otra vez tú Sudoku ¿qué pasa?.- preguntó Alex.

-Rainbow Dash te ha retado a una carrera en la montaña más alta de Loquendo City-

-Woow, pues bien, dile que me espere ahí, ya voy.- se elevó en el cielo y fue directo a la montaña.-

-No pensé que se la creería.- pensó Sudoku- pues ya que, ahora solo falta que Fluttershy le diga a Rainbow.-

Mientras en el canal:

-Rainbow ¿te puedo decir algo?- preguntó Fluttershy

-Claro Fluttershy, ¿qué pasa?- exclamó Rainbow

-Alex te retó a una carrera en la cima de la montaña más alta de Loquendo City, está esperando que vayas.-

-Ja, ese chico cree que podrá ganarle a la pegaso más rapida de toda esta ciudad, pues dile que sus esfuerzos serán en vano, yo ganaré la carrera.- salió volando por la ventana

-Bien, funcionó.- se alegró Fluttershy.

En la montaña:

-Uff, si que esta colina está empinada- dijo Alex- pero bueno, no dejaré que eso me distraiga de mi objetivo-

Rainbow Dash llega a la montaña, y al ver a Alex dijo.

-Emm... pues... ¿preparado para perder?.- exclamó Rainbow

-La que perderá aquí serás tú, espero que des todo de ti.- dijo decidido Alex.

-Claro, no te dejaría ganar por nada.- explica Rainbow.

Luego de esas palabras, se acomodaron en la mitad de la montaña para empezar la carrera, estaba tan alta que no se podía ver donde estaba el final de la montaña, además de que las nubes nublaban la vista. Pero esto no los detuvo, contaron hasta tres y empezó la carrera.

Alex fue ganando ventaja, ya que se transformó en Super Saiyajin, lo que incrementó su velocidad, pero Rainbow no se iba a quedar atrás, y aumentó su velocidad dejando atrás a Alex.

-¿Te crees que puedes superar mi velocidad? Recuerda que apenas estamos empezando-

Alex activó toda su energía de Super Saiyajin lo que le sirvió como ventaja para dejar a Rainbow Dash atrás, su velocidad era increíble, ya era capaz de ser comparado a un Sonic-BOOM.

-Wow, no pensé que tendrías esta velocidad, tendré que activar el Sonic-BOOM- decidida, Rainbow lo hizo.

Ambos estaban parejos, Rainbow no podía creer que Alex pudiera estar a un nivel parecido al del Sonic-BOOM.

-Veo que has estado entrenando bastante para poder superarme.

-Claro, no iba a dejar que siguieras incrementando tu velocidad sin que yo me quedara de brazos cruzados.- se dijo Alex.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que debido a la fuerza en la que los dos activaron sus modos de velocidad, es que en la montaña en la que estaban, no era en realidad una montaña, si no un volcán que se activó por la fuerza de ambos. Se abrió una grieta en la que Rainbow se cayó, pero logró sostenerse en una estalactita que estaba ahi.

-¡RAINBOW!- gritó Alex y se asomó por la grieta. ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo puede haber lava en esta montaña?

-¡Alex, ayudame!- exclamó espantada Rainbow-

-¿Por qué debería? Tu puedes volar ¿verdad?-

-Cuando tengo miedo no puedo hacerlo y ahora es ese momento.-

Se rompió la estalactita y Rainbow empezó a caer, Alex reaccionó de inmediato y agarro de la pata a Rainbow Dash.

-¡Sujétate, aunque pierda la carrera, no puedo dejar que una de mis asistentes muera por ello!

-Alex...- susurró Rainbow y se le soltó una lágrima

Alex llevo a Rainbow hacia la superficie, donde los dos se acostaron en el suelo, Alex exhausto y Rainbow a punto de desmayarse.

-Alex, muchas gracias por salvarme.- dijo ella.

-No hay de que, tu eres mi asistente ¿no? No te podía dejar morir.

-Alex... te he querido decir algo desde el primer mes que nos conocimos.

-¿Encerio? ¿Qué es?

Rainbow miro al suelo sonrojada, no quería ver la reacción de Alex cuando le dijera lo que de verdad siente por él.

-Yo... yo... te quiero...

-Si, yo también te quiero como asistente y amiga Rainbow.

-No Alex... te quiero como algó mas, no como amiga o asistente.

-Entonces... ¿qué me tratas de decir?- se confundió Alex.

-Yo te quiero... como novio...- se le puso toda la cara roja a Rainbow.

Alex se quedó en silencio, lo que siempre había esperado que ella le dijera, estaba pasando, la pegaso que compartía ciertas características con él, le había dicho que quería ser su novio.

-Lo siento si no me aceptas Alex, y lo entiendo, porque somos diferentes, tu eres un humano y yo un pegaso.-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Seremos diferentes en eso, pero no significa que no me puedas gustar.-

-¿Qué? ¿Me tratas de decir qué...?

-Sí, tu también... me... gustas Rainbow.- a él tambien se le puso la cara roja.

Rainbow se puso increíblemente feliz, se tiro encima de Alex y le dió un beso en los labios. Alex quedó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, lo que había esperado desde la primera vez que la vió, estaba pasando, por fin la pegaso que tanto amaba estaba besando. Cerró sus ojos, y estuvieron besándose por un largo tiempo, hasta que Rainbow salió de encima de él y le dijo:

-He estado tratando de hacer esto desde el primer mes que nos vimos, tu eres perfecto Alex, tu velocidad, tu valentía, tu fuerza, eres la perfección hecha humana.

-Tu también me empezaste a gustar por eso, y aunque seamos diferentes en forma, no importa lo que digan los demás, tu siempre serás la número uno para mi, eres la mejor y eres... hermosa.

A Rainbow se le cayeron algunas lágrimas a la vez que esas se mezclaban con sonrojamiento.

-¡Te amo Alex, tus palabras son increíbles!- gritó Rainbow

Alex se acercó a ella para besarla una vez más, y este beso duró más que el anterior, disfrutaron a cada segundo el apasionado beso que estuvieron esperando desde su primer encuentro. Alex rompió el beso para decir:

-¿Vamos al canal? Creo que este secreto no hay que guardarlo más, vamos a decirselo a nuestros amigos.

-Okey Alex, súbete.

Alex se subió arriba de Rainbow y se fueron lentamente hacia el canal. Alex y Rainbow se sentían totalmente felices, los que compartían cosas iguales y gustos, por fin se habían convertido en los mejores novios.

Al llegar al canal, estaba todo a oscuras, Alex prendió la luz y lo que vieron los sorprendió a los dos.

-¡SORPRESA!- dijeron todos

-WOOW, ¿a qué se debe está inesperada fiesta?- dijo Alex

-¡Por fin han llegado la linda parejita!- exclamó Pinkie Pie

-¿Qué? ¿O sea que lo sabían?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Nos lo dijeron Sudoku y Fluttershy.- terminó la charla Goku.

-¡POR FAVOR NO NOS MATEEN, NO PUDIMOS GUARDAR MUCHO TIEMPO EL SECRETOO!- gritaron Fluttershy y Sudoku

-Tranquilos chicos, no vamos a matarlos, se ve que ustedes planearon todo esto de la carrera para que estuvieramos los dos solos.- dijo Alex.

-Emm... si, asi fue.- dijo Sudoku

-Bueno, basta de tanta charla, ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!- gritó Pinkie

Sonic activó la música y todos empezaron a bailar, la verdad, fue la mejor fiesta que Pinkie había compuesto, en honor a la nueva pareja que se había armado.

Luego de la gran fiesta, todos se fueron a dormir. Excepto Rainbow y Alex, que se quedaron en la sala.

-Bueno Rainbow, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

-Okey Alex, que duermas bien.

Se besaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

La moraleja de esta historia es, si tienes a alguien que te gusta, sea humana o pegaso, no importa lo que digan los demás, si se gustan esos dos individuos, no hay que permitir que esas personas idiotas decidan su destino, siempre hay amor con quién sea.

FIN


End file.
